Mi Dios
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: Ikki pierde la memoria, en Grecia un Dios está preocupado por él..., Shiryu intenta confesarle sus sentimientos a Seiya . Shun castiga a Hyoga por abusar de los conejitos dormidos... SLASH Shaka x Ikki , Shiryu x Seiya , Hyoga x Shun
1. ¿Perdida de Memoria?

Mi Dios  
  
Capítulo 1 : ¿Perdida de Memoria?  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
[Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato, y por supuesto no gano nada con ello.... bueno si... tal vez divertir a alguien más! ^^ ]  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
3 meses después de la batalla de los 12 templos en Grecia...  
  
Después de tres largos meses de recuperación un chico de ojos azules abrió los ojos lentamente..., la luz del día bañaba la habitación en la que estaba, estaba en la mansión Kido otra vez.  
  
Se puso una mano en la frente, llevaba la cabeza vendada... y no recordaba nada....  
  
"No se que me ha pasado...." _pensó mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero las heridas que aún tenía por el cuerpo se lo impidieron haciendo que se cayera al suelo de la habitación con el suficiente jaleo como para que los que estaban en el piso de abajo subiesen a ver que pasaba.  
  
Al poco rato abrían la puerta Seiya junto con Hyoga y Shun y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
  
_Hermano!! _ dijo Shun corriendo a ayudar a Ikki que estaba en el suelo intentando levantarse.  
  
El joven de pelo azul lo miró sin acabar de reconocer quien era, pero se dejó ayudar por él.  
  
_Gra...gracias... _ dijo cuando se sentó en la cama.  
  
_Ikki!! Estás bien??!! Por fin te has levantado!!! _ dijo Seiya corriendo a su lado alegremente , mientras que Hyoga se acercó pero andando tranquilamente, para sentarse en una silla de la habitación.  
  
_Ya era hora! Empezábamos a pensar que no despertarías nunca... _ dijo el cisne.  
  
Ikki los miró a todos extrañado, no sabía de que hablaban... pero por lo visto él se llamaba Ikki y había estado gravemente enfermo.  
  
_Yo... yo me llamo Ikki? _ dijo al fin mirando a Shun que aún lo cogía de los hombros.  
  
Todos se miraron sorprendidos.  
  
_Acaso no recuerdas nada, hermano? _ preguntó el joven de pelo verde.  
  
Ikki negó con la cabeza.  
  
_Lo que faltaba! _ dijo Hyoga levantándose alterado.  
  
Seiya se lo quedó mirando como pensando como hacerle recordar quien era.  
  
_Ikki!! De verdad no recuerdas nada?? Somos tus hermanos!! No recuerdas a Shun?? _ dijo pasando un brazo por el cuello de Shun.  
  
Ikki volvió a negar.  
  
_Arrgg!! Ni siquiera recuerda a Shun!!!! _dijo Hyoga histérico.  
  
Shun lo miró tristemente y lo abrazó.  
  
_Tranquilo onii-chan... poco a poco recordarás todo, a mi que soy tu hermano, a Seiya, a Hyoga, a Shiryu... a todos nosotros. _ dijo dulcemente.  
  
Ikki los miró a todos, se sentía mal por no poder recordarlos.... parecía que esa gente se preocupaba mucho por él.  
  
_Yo.. siento no recordar nada... _ dijo triste  
  
Seiya sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro amistosamente.  
  
_Shun tiene razón! No te preocupes por eso, será algo pasajero!! Es imposible que te olvides de nosotros!! Hemos pasado demasiado juntos, fénix. _ dijo sonriéndole.  
  
Ikki suspiró, estaba muy cansado..  
  
_Onii-chan, es mejor que descanses... _ dijo Shun ayudándole a tumbarse en la cama.  
  
Todos se despidieron de él cerrando la puerta de su habitación y dejando a Ikki pensativo.  
  
_No recuerda nada!! _ dijo Hyoga sorprendido. _ No recuerda ni a su querido hermano, por el cual daría hasta la vida! _ dijo Hyoga sin poder creérselo.  
  
Shun estaba muy triste, no se esperaba que después de tanto tiempo esperando ver levantado a su hermano él no se acordaría de nada...  
  
_Tenéis que entenderlo chicos!... la batalla contra los caballeros de oro fue muy dura..... Ikki recibiría un fuerte golpe en la cabeza... es normal que haya perdido la memoria.... dejémosle tiempo para acabar de recuperarse. _ dijo dándoles confianza a sus compañeros.  
  
Cuando bajaron al salón se dieron cuenta que Saori estaba ayudando a Shiryu a dejar algunas cosas en el suelo.  
  
_ Shiryu!!! Acabas de llegar?? _ dijo Seiya mientras iba corriendo a abrazarlo.  
  
_Hai! _ dijo él abrazando al alegre joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
Todos fueron a su encuentro rápidamente.  
  
_Cómo fue por china? Cuéntanos! _ dijo Shun mirando tanto paquete.  
  
_Has traído comida Shiryu? _ dijo Seiya con ojos esperanzados.  
  
_Hai... he traído esos pastelitos que tanto te gustan, para que no te quejes... _ dijo el dragón mientras revolvía el alborotado pelo de Seiya.  
  
Seiya puso cara de felicidad y se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos de su amigo.  
  
_Gracias!!! Eres el mejor Shiryu -kun!!  
  
Todos se rieron de Seiya, no sabían como lo hacía pero siempre les hacía reír.  
  
_Hyoga-san... no piensas saludarme? _ dijo Shiryu con cara de pena.  
  
_Iba a hacerlo cuando Seiya te soltase... _ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Seiya se apartó entonces del dragón y vio como los dos chicos se daban un fuerte apretón de manos.  
  
_Gomen Hyoga-san _ dijo Seiya avergonzado.  
  
Hyoga le sonrió para quitarle importancia, entonces Seiya volvió a su tema preferido en esos momentos, la comida tan deliciosa que le había traído su amigo de china.  
  
_Aquí tienes, impaciente. _ dijo Shiryu entregándole un paquete de color azul marino con un lazo de cuerda.  
  
_Arigatou! _ dijo Seiya abriéndolo como si se tratase de un regalo de navidad o cumpleaños.  
  
Al poco rato ya casi no quedaban pastelitos.... todos se habían sentado en el sofá del salón para almorzar tranquilamente.  
  
_Así que Ikki se ha despertado ya? _ dijo Shiryu contento._ que buenas noticias!!  
  
Todos asintieron  
  
_Hai!... pero hay un problema... _ dijo Shun volviéndose a poner triste. _ no se acuerda de nada... ha perdido la memoria.  
  
Hyoga lo cogió del hombro acercándolo a él para darle ánimos.  
  
El caballero del dragón se quedó perplejo y entonces entendió la mirada triste que traía Shun todo ese rato.  
  
_Bueno, será a causa del golpe que se dio en la cabeza... ya dijo el doctor que fue un impacto fortísimo y que si no llega a ser por el casco de la armadura hubiese muerto. _ dijo seriamente. _Tenemos suerte que sólo haya perdido la memoria..., estoy seguro que no tardará en recuperarla con el día a día.  
  
Shun se sintió reconfortado por las palabras siempre acertadas del dragón y sus ojos volvieron a tener el brillo de siempre.  
  
_Gracias, Shiryu. _ dijo Shun con una de sus magníficas sonrisas.  
  
Todos siguieron conversando sobre el viaje de Shiryu a China, cuando fue a devolver la armadura de Libra a su maestro a la montaña de los cinco picos.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Pasaron un par de semanas e Ikki ya volvía a hacer vida normal, excepto que seguía sin haber recuperado la memoria.  
  
En esos momentos iba en coche con Shun para llevarlo al instituto que les quedaba un poco lejos.  
  
_Onii-chan... no hacía falta que me llevases... estaría más tranquilo si te hubieses quedado en casa... _ dijo Shun preocupado.  
  
Ikki lo miró de reojo y le sonrió.  
  
_Shun..., antes me dijo Hyoga que yo siempre te llevaba a clase, así que lo seguiré haciendo. _ dijo volviendo a fijar la vista en la carretera.  
  
Shun bajó la mirada y sonrió mientras sentía el aire golpear su cara a través de la ventanilla del coche.  
  
_Además, poco a poco voy recordando cosas... _ dijo Ikki intentando animarlo más, no sabía la razón, pero tenía la sensación que él quería mucho a ese jovencito de aspecto frágil y delicado que parecía un ángel.  
  
_Hai! _ afirmó Shun alegremente. _ Espero que pronto te acuerdes de todos nosotros!  
  
Ikki dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, se alegraba de ver a Shun contento.  
  
Por fin llegaron a las puertas del instituto de Shun y el chiquillo bajó del coche.  
  
_Hasta luego hermanito! _ dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras cruzaba la calle y atravesaba las enormes puertas en forma de arco de hierro.  
  
Ikki esperó a que se hubiese adentrado más y al fin arrancó el vehículo para volver a la mansión.  
  
Cuando llegó pasó por el salón y vio sobre la mesa un libro antiguo, con tapa de piel marrón, se acercó y lo cogió con cuidado para ver de que trataba.... y en la portada estaba escrito con letras doradas su título: "Arquitectura Griega"  
  
Ikki lo abrió con sumo cuidado... y empezó a ojearlo... cuando dio con las paginas del templo de atenea y un pinchazo le atravesó la cabeza.  
  
_Ugghh... _ se quejó Ikki soltando el libro de golpe y agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.  
  
"Qué pasa? Por qué me ha dolido tanto la cabeza al ver el templo de Atenea??" pensó el chico mientras se agachaba de nuevo para recoger el libro del suelo y dejarlo en su sitio para subir a descansar a su habitación.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Mientras tanto, en Grecia, un caballero de oro estaba sentado en el suelo y recostado en uno de los pilares del templo que custodiaba...  
  
"Ikki... debe estar bien?..... sus heridas eran tan graves....., espero que esté vivo, o dios mío, que lo esté!...." pensaba el caballero de largos cabellos dorados.  
  
"Sí... tiene que estar bien...., si le hubiese pasado algo grave..............., si......... si hubiese muerto lo sabría... Atenea nos lo hubiese dicho............" seguía pensando cuando otro de los caballeros de oro se acercó a él.  
  
_Siempre a esta hora estás aquí...., se debe a algo en especial? ... _ dijo Milo del escorpión mientras se sentaba al lado del caballero.  
  
_Sólo recuerdo. _ dijo sin decir en que, o en quien.  
  
_Eso ya lo veo....  
  
El caballero sonrió  
  
_Estás preocupado por ese caballero de bronce?... el caballero del fénix? _ preguntó Milo.  
  
_hai... _ dijo el caballero de oro.  
  
_Estará bien, no te preocupes....  
  
_No lo puedo evitar!... yo... le hice tanto daño Milo-san...., tanto......... _ dijo acurrucando su cabeza entre las rodillas.  
  
_Si tan preocupado estás... por qué no vas a verlo a Tokio?..... _ dijo como solución a los problemas de su compañero.  
  
El chico levantó la cabeza para tener de frente a Milo.  
  
_Crees... que eso estaría bien.??... él debe odiarme. _ dijo triste. _ se podría decir que lo maté.  
  
_Pero rectificaste y eso es lo que importa, te diste cuenta de la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde..., seguro que no te odia. _ dijo animándolo.  
  
El chico sonrió esperanzado y con el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha con el sólo pensar de volver a ver esos ojos azules y ese pelo como el cielo antes de que acabe de anochecer...., azul marino como las profundas aguas del mar..... algo que se contradecía con la constelación de la que era ese chico.... que era puro fuego.  
  
_Iré a Tokio.... _ dijo al fin el chico de pelo rubio.  
  
_Así se habla! _ dijo el caballero de Escorpio cogiéndolo del hombro.  
  
_Iré a ver a Ikki...... _ dijo sonriendo.  
  
_Quieres que te acompañe? _ preguntó el caballero.  
  
_Tengo que hacer esto yo solo, ne?... pero de todas formas... Arigatou Milo- san. _dijo el caballero levantándose y alejándose del templo y empezando a bajar las largas escaleras hacia el templo principal, para ir a su habitación.  
  
"Volveré a ver a Ikki..........¿qué haré cuando lo tenga frente a frente?......" pensó a la vez que suspiraba...  
  
Subió a su habitación lentamente, pensando en 3 meses atrás cuando subió por esas mismas escaleras con el corazón hecho pedazos...., ver a Ikki desmayarse y caer al suelo como un saco de plomo... delante suyo fue un golpe muy duro para él..., en esos momentos no entendió los motivos de esos sentimientos, pero 2 meses después sabía muy bien que significaban..., él se enamoró de Ikki sólo verlo, la primera vez que lo vio cuando él acababa de conseguir la armadura de bronce en la isla de la reina de la muerte......, se enamoró de esa fuerza vital, de ese orgullo, de esos ojos salvajes, de su piel tostada por el sol......, por eso le perdonó la vida..., con la esperanza de que quizás en el futuro sus ojos volverían a encontrarse...., y así fue, que al cabo de 6 años se volvieron a encontrar... pero también para luchar....... y en esa ocasión .... él no quiso perdonarlo pensando que Ikki se había vuelto un traidor a atenea...........  
  
"Dios! Gracias que rectifiqué..... gracias que lo resucité a tiempo!....." pensó cuando abría la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Lo tenía todo muy bien ordenado y en poco rato ya tuvo preparado su petate con lo necesario para el viaje.  
  
"A los caballeros de oro no nos está permitido salir del santuario y abandonar nuestra guardia en nuestra casa correspondiente......., tengo que huir de aquí sin que nadie se de cuenta....." pensó el caballero dejando su armadura en la caja y poniéndose ropa normal para ir a Japón......., no podía pasearse por la gran ciudad con túnicas griegas o una armadura de oro...  
  
Cuando pensó que ya no habría nadie despierto se dispuso a salir de su habitación con sumo cuidado.... sin despertar a nadie....  
  
Empezó a bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban a la entrada principal..... y de repente vio que una figura estaba en la puerta... se acercó lentamente hasta que vio de quien se trataba...  
  
_Milo-san! _dijo alegrándose de que no fuese un guardia. _ que susto me has dado... _ dijo suspirando  
  
_No pensabas que te dejaría ir sin despedirme de ti, ne? _ dijo Milo ofreciéndole la mano  
  
_Oh, vamos Milo-san... ¿sólo piensas darme la mano? _ dijo el caballero de largos cabellos rubios sonriéndole irónicamente. _ dame un fuerte abrazo ahora mismo!  
  
Milo sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
_Mucha suerte con ese chiquillo... _ dijo separándose de él.  
  
_Arigatou.  
  
_No piensas abrir los ojos ni siquiera ahora que te vas?... son tan bonitos Shaka-san... _ dijo Milo sonriéndole.  
  
_ Milo-san... es peligroso, ne?... _ dijo Shaka sonriendo a la vez que besaba la frente del escorpión y apartándose de él abrió la puerta de la entrada y se fue con el petate colgando de la espalda.  
  
Milo se quedó mirando como la persona más parecida a un dios se iba del santuario para irse a reunir con el chiquillo al que amaba...  
  
_Buena suerte... _ susurró mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta y se iba a su habitación.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
La noche llego a la mansión Kido, todos estaban cenando en el comedor, junto con Saori que esa noche estaba estupenda con un vestido blanco largo hasta los pies...  
  
_Hoy hace una noche estupenda, no creéis? _ dijo sonriente.  
  
_Hai! _ dijo Seiya inmediatamente  
  
_Si, preciosa... _ dijo Shiryu  
  
Los demás asintieron mientras bebían de sus copas... aunque uno de ellos tenía la mente en otra parte, más concretamente en ese libro de Grecia.  
  
_Muchas gracias por la cena... estaba deliciosa. _ dijo Ikki levantándose pesadamente, todavía llevaba la venda en la frente por las noches... para acabar de cicatrizar algunas heridas.  
  
_Onii-chan... ¿ya te vas a dormir? _ preguntó Shun también levantándose.  
  
_Hai..., estoy cansado... _ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del salón.  
  
Shun se lo quedó mirando preocupado y se volvió a sentar ya que no podía hacer nada por él.  
  
Hyoga también se levantó de la silla..  
  
_Esto... yo también me voy a la cama. _ dijo haciendo que los demás lo miraran, en especial Shun. _Shun-chan... deberías acostarte tú también... mañana tienes clase. _ dijo Hyoga despidiéndose de los demás y empezando a andar hacia la salida del salón cuando notó que Shun le seguía.  
  
_Hyoga-san tiene razón! Buenas noches a todos! _ dijo Shun alegre  
  
Cuando los dos chicos cruzaron el salón, Hyoga le cogió de los hombros poniéndolo contra la pared a la vez que lo besaba apasionadamente.  
  
_mmh! _ intentó hablar Shun  
  
Hyoga lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban..., de repente, Hyoga paró y se separó del caballero de Andrómeda.  
  
_Buenas noches Shun-koi... _ dijo en un susurro  
  
Shun se lo quedó mirando perplejo, esos arrebatos pasionales de Hyoga le volvían loco, sobretodo cuando mientras lo besaba lo miraba fijamente atravesándolo con esos ojos azules.  
  
Shun sonrió y se metió en su habitación con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.  
  
"No te pienses que voy a irme a dormir tranquilamente después de haberte besado así..." pensó Hyoga mientras rápidamente se ponía el pijama con la intención de bajar a la habitación de Andrómeda a pasar la noche.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Mientras tanto, en el salón....., Seiya, Saori y Shiryu estaban tomando un te tranquilamente, a Saori le gustaba mucho conversar con el caballero del Dragón, era un chico tan inteligente y educado....  
  
_Me lo he pasado muy bien hablando con vosotros chicos, pero mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas de papeleo... y no puedo irme a dormir tan tarde... _ dijo Saori levantándose con cara de sueño. _ Buenas noches. _ dijo haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del salón, dejando a solas a Seiya y Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu siguió bebiendo de su taza sin apartar la mirada del joven de cabellos castaños que estaba comiéndose un bombón de chocolate.  
  
_Sei-chan.... ¿te apetece que cojamos el coche de Ikki y vayamos a dar una vuelta? Hace una noche estupenda... _ dijo el dragón con una voz sumamente tranquila y relajada.  
  
El caballero de Pegaso lo miró sorprendido y cuando acabó de tragarse el bombón sonrió alegremente.  
  
_Hai!! Vamos vamos! _ dijo bebiéndose rápidamente lo que le quedaba de te en la taza.  
  
Shiryu sonrió para si y se levantó tranquilamente, cogiendo las llaves de uno de los cajones del mueble del salón.  
  
Seiya lo seguía con la mirada, Shiryu era tan distinguido, tan.... perfecto...., su pelo largo y negro, sus ojos verdes, su cuerpo atlético, su sonrisa dulce y tierna.....  
  
_Donde iremos Shiryu-kun? _ preguntó Seiya mientras lo seguía.  
  
_A tocar las estrellas.... _ dijo Shiryu en un susurro casi inapreciable. _ Pues no lo se! A las afueras tal vez! _ dijo cogiendo a Seiya del hombro.  
  
_Entonces espera un momento! En las afueras hará frío! Iré a coger algo para taparnos! _ dijo Seiya corriendo a su habitación para sacar la manta de su cama y llevarla a medio doblar escaleras abajo para salir a esperar a Shiryu que sacase el coche del parking.  
  
Al momento el dragón apareció con el coche negro y se paró frente a Seiya, el chiquillo subió rápidamente con unas ganas tremendas de salir de la ciudad.  
  
_ Shiryu-kun! Crees que se verán las estrellas cuando hayamos salido de la ciudad? _ preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba el cielo desde la ventanilla del copiloto.  
  
_Seguro que si Sei-chan... seguro que si.... _ dijo el dragón sonriendo irónicamente _ mientras su mirada no se separaba ni un segundo de la carretera.  
  
Al cabo de un rato atravesaron el cartel que decía que salían de Tokio, iban por una de las autopistas principales... Shiryu siguió conduciendo durante un rato más, Seiya se había quedado dormido y Shiryu lo miró dulcemente y cogiendo la manta que Seiya llevaba en las manos lo intentó tapar un poco para que no cogiese frío.  
  
Por fin Shiryu cogió una de las salidas de la autopista que llevaban a un monte, siguió subiendo por las curvas hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en un bosque, cerca de un barranco, aparcó el coche cerca de este y apagó las luces para dejar ver la magnífica vista de la ciudad a lo lejos y las estrellas envolviéndolos.  
  
"Es el lugar perfecto....., Seiya-chan..... después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo hoy he decidido que te diré lo que siento....., te diré que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo...." pensó Shiryu acariciando el pelo de Seiya haciendo que el chico diese un respingo.  
  
_Gomen, no quería asustarte. _ dijo el dragón sonriéndole.  
  
Seiya sintió latir su corazón con fuerza al ver donde se encontraban.... y sobretodo por haber visto esa preciosa sonrisa del chico al que quería.  
  
_No pasa nada! Perdóname tú por haberme dormido! _ dijo Seiya saliendo del coche envuelto en la manta para ver mejor el paisaje que lo envolvía.  
  
Shiryu se lo quedó mirando desde dentro del coche, observando su alborotado pelo castaño moverse por el viento, su cuerpo pequeño pero fuerte, sus ojos brillantes....  
  
Abrió la puerta del coche y fue a hacerle compañía.  
  
_Bonito, verdad? _ dijo Shiryu sentándose en el capó del coche.  
  
Seiya se giró alegremente, haciendo que al dragón le latiese el corazón rápidamente.  
  
_Hai!! Arigatou por traerme aquí, Shiryu-kun! _ dijo Seiya abrazándolo.  
  
Shiryu sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.  
  
_Tápate, no quiero que te me resfríes! _ dijo el dragón cogiendo la manta de Seiya y tapándolo más. _ además, llevas muy poca ropa... _ dijo desviando la mirada para no sonrojarse.  
  
Seiya sonrió divertido y se giró para seguir mirando las luces de la ciudad, en los brazos del dragón.  
  
_Shy... Shiryu-kun..... ¿te molesto si me quedo así? _preguntó Seiya.  
  
_jeje, claro que no Sei-chan _ dijo Shiryu abrazándolo más.  
  
Los dos estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, sintiéndose felices por estar tan cerca de la persona a la que amaban en secreto en un sitio tan especial.  
  
_Sei-chan.... yo.... yo te he traído aquí porque... quería decirte algo muy importante... _ dijo Shiryu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Pegaso.  
  
El silencio del chico le hizo sentir un poco de miedo... quizás después de tantas muestras de cariño que le había hecho en toda la noche Seiya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos....  
  
_Sei-chan?... me escuchas? _preguntó Shiryu un poco nervioso.  
  
Al ver que no obtenía respuesta por su parte giró a Seiya para tenerlo de frente y vio que el chiquillo se había quedado dormido otra vez.  
  
Shiryu suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y por otra parte de decepción... puesto que todo lo que había hecho esa noche no había servido de nada, al final no le había podido decir lo que sentía.  
  
_Volvamos a casa... mi vida... _ dijo Shiryu en un susurro besándolo en la frente mientras cogiéndolo en brazos lo dejaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
El dragón se sentó en su asiento y después de unos momentos de respirar profundamente para no besar a Seiya en esos momentos, encendió el contacto y arranco para volver a la ciudad.  
  
Seiya siguió durmiendo todo el camino y cuando llegaron a la mansión Shiryu volvió a llevárselo en brazos hacia su habitación... subió las escaleras cuidadosamente para no moverse mucho y despertar al caballero...., abrió la puerta con un suave empujón con el pie, Seiya había desecho casi toda la cama al sacar la manta que llevaba puesta....  
  
"Que desastre de ninio..." pensó Shiryu mientras lo dejaba encima de la cama y lo tapaba con la manta.  
  
_Descansa... _ dijo Shiryu sin poder resistirse a besar los dulces labios entreabiertos de Seiya.  
  
Luego se lo quedó mirando un momento y suspirando salió de la habitación para bajar a la suya, que estaba al lado de la de Shun.  
  
Lo que no se esperaba Shiryu es que Seiya hacía rato que se estaba haciendo el dormido... desde que Shiryu empezó a subir las escaleras con él en brazos, no dijo nada porque estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de su amado dragón......aunque le sorprendió muchísimo que.....  
  
"Shiryu me ha besado!!!!!!!!!!!! En... en...... en los labios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pensó Seiya que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. "Estoy soñando?????? No, no estoy soñando!! Esto es real!!! El chico al que quiero me acaba de dar un beso de buenas noches!!!!!!"  
  
Esa noche Seiya no pudo volver a dormirse. (NdA: juas juas juas!! Pobrecito!! La verdad es que lo entiendo!!)  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Mientras que el Dragón y el Pegaso se fueron de excursión nocturna, un cisne muy apuesto decidió bajar a la cama de su amante para no dejarlo descansar esa noche...  
  
Bajó las escaleras lentamente para no despertar a Ikki..., si lo veía entrando a esas horas a la habitación de su hermano seguro que recuperaba la memoria de golpe y lo intentaría atacar con sus alas de fénix o su ilusión diabólica.  
  
Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Shun, abrió lentamente la puerta, ya que quería darle una sorpresa..., la cerró poco a poco y luego empezó a avanzar hacia la cama de su ángel para verlo completamente destapado y con un peluche de un conejito a su lado.  
  
"Dios... que monada!...o^__^o quien diría que este angelito es capaz de volverme loco..." pensó Hyoga empezando a meterse en la cama a la vez que su pulso se aceleraba por ver a Shun tan indefenso como un niño pequeño.  
  
Se lo quedó mirando largo rato sin saber si despertarlo o no..., y finalmente sus hormonas pudieron más que él y con cuidado se acercó a una de las orejas de Shun... y dejó escapar su cálido aliento a lo que Shun reaccionó encogiéndose un poco.  
  
Hyoga sonrió y siguió con lo suyo... pero esta vez pasando la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja..., a lo que Shun se le escapó un pequeño gemido...  
  
_Qué pasa conejito?... te estoy provocando?... _ susurró Hyoga en el oído del chiquillo de pelo verde.  
  
Entonces empezó a besar su cuello con dulzura, con pequeños besos.... para luego de golpe darle un pequeño mordisquito a lo que Shun apretó contra si el peluche.  
  
Hyoga estaba disfrutando de lo lindo..., qué estaría soñando ahora mismo? Pensó mientras seguía con sus provocaciones...., esta vez bajando poco a poco su mano por el cuerpo de Shun, deteniéndose en cada uno de los botones de su pijama y besando cada parte que iba quedando desnuda..  
  
Shun empezaba a estar inquieto en sus sueños y Hyoga dio con el motivo al fijarse en los pantalones del caballero de Andrómeda....  
  
Hyoga sonrió para si mismo al ver que estaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía... estaba poniendo a cien a ese conejito...  
  
Cuando ya acabó de desabrocharle los botones de la parte de arriba del pijama pasó su lengua por el ombligo de Shun, dando pequeños círculos alrededor de este, para luego ir subiendo poco a poco por su abdomen, dándole algún pequeño mordisquito a alguno de los lados..., para por fin llegar a su pecho y entretenerse besándolo, con los labios, con la lengua... haciendo que Shun contrajese sus músculos y los gemidos fuesen más constantes...  
  
_Ahh......  
  
_Eso es conejito.... _susurró Hyoga. _Prepárate porque esto no es nada.... _ dijo bajando su mano hasta los pantalones de Shun y notó como la piel del chico se ponía de gallina.  
  
_Perfecto... _ dijo Hyoga al oído de shun con un hilo de voz para no despertarlo y seguidamente volvió a jugar con su oreja mientras la mano se escurría debajo de los pantalones.  
  
_mmm... Hy... Hyoga... _ gimió Shun mientras su espalda se encorvaba un poco..  
  
Hyoga se apartó de él y lo miró para ver si se había despertado, por un momento el pulso se le había acelerado... pero Shun seguía dormido... soñando que él le estaba haciendo esto..., así que después de un suspiro siguió con su faena de provocar a su amante en sueños...  
  
Empezó a bajarle los pantalones poco a poco y los dejó caer a un lado de la cama, por fin Shun estaba casi desnudo.. sólo le quedaba por sacar esos apretados boxers que seguro que Shun encontraba molestos en su estado. Al sacárselos Shun inconscientemente se giró de lado ya que el escalofrío que sintió le hizo poner la piel d gallina otra vez...  
  
_Muy bien koi... así me pones las cosas más fáciles... _susurró Hyoga ahora entreteniéndose en besar los hombros de Shun a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en el pelo verde de Andrómeda... y la otra mano empezaba a subir de las piernas hacia arriba deteniéndose en su trasero.  
  
"Que piel tan suave tienes Shun...... y el olor de frutas de tu pelo me vuelve loco...., me encanta tocarte mientras duermes y hacer que sueñes conmigo... que estés conmigo en dos mundos diferentes a la vez... en el de los sueños y en la realidad...." pensaba Hyoga cuando sintió que la mano de Shun lo cogía de la mano que tenía en el trasero y la colocaba en la parte delantera con decisión.  
  
_Cuando vas a dejar de torturarme?.... empieza ya... no lo soporto más. _ dijo Shun girándose para besar a Hyoga apasionadamente, dejando al cisne con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
_Shu... Shun!!! De...desde cuando estás despierto??... _ preguntó Hyoga ahora viendo los brillantes ojos esmeralda de Shun mirándolo con deseo.  
  
_Desde el principio. _ dijo Shun volviendo a besarlo. _ eres muy malo Hyoga- koi....¿Te gusta aprovecharte de tu conejito mientras duerme?... tss tss... _ dijo Shun negando con un dedo. _ Esto se merece un castigo divino. _ dijo sonriendo provocativamente a la vez que se ponía sobre su novio para darle su....."castigo".  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Hola!!!! Bueno!! Espero que os haya gustado..... es el primer Fic que hago de Saint Seiya....... ^^U  
  
Dejar Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Enide Kant  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 


	2. Confesiones de un Dios

Mi Dios  
  
Capítulo 2 : Confesiones de un Dios.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
[Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato, y por supuesto no gano nada con ello.... bueno si... tal vez divertir a alguien más! ^^ ]  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
La mañana llegó rápida y los caballeros se reunieron de nuevo en el salón para tomar el desayuno, estaban todos excepto Hyoga que fue el ultimo en llegar...  
  
_Ohayo!! _ dijo Seiya al ver a Hyoga entrar por la puerta.  
  
_Buenos días... _ dijo Hyoga con aspecto cansado.  
  
_Se te ve cansado, pato. _dijo Ikki desde su sitio... haciendo que todos le dirigiesen una mirada rápida.  
  
_Onii-chan!! Qué has dicho?? _ dijo Shun sorprendido.  
  
Ikki los miró sin entender.  
  
_Está recuperando el mal carácter... _ dijo Hyoga en un suspiro mientras de pie miraba lo que había para almorzar. Todos se rieron, aunque Shun se sintió feliz de ver que los recuerdos de su querido hermano mayor volvían poco a poco.  
  
_Qué pasa? No piensas sentarte? _ dijo Ikki mirando a Hyoga de reojo, que se estaba comiendo un bollito de pie, entre las sillas de Seiya y Shun.  
  
Hyoga tragó con dificultad el bollito, la pregunta de Ikki era muy comprometedora...  
  
_Eeh... si...... cla... claro... _ dijo el cisne temiéndose lo que le dolería sentarse... y cuando lo hizo Shun no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
_Se puede saber que te hace reír tanto, conejito?? _ dijo Hyoga que se le escapó lo de "conejito" e Ikki lo miró mal _Cómo has llamado a mi hermano? _ dijo mirando fijamente al caballero de hielo.  
  
_Esto..... que es tarde!! Me voy a cambiar de ropa!! _ dijo Hyoga levantándose de nuevo.  
  
_Hyoga-san... te has dado cuenta que llevas los pantalones del revés? _ dijo Shiryu para acabar de rematar.  
  
Hyoga se paró de golpe y luego subió a toda prisa a su habitación muy colorado.  
  
"Arrgg!! Shuuunnn!!! Tu castigo divino me costará no sentarme tranquilamente durante unos días!!" pensó mientras se duchaba y se cambiaba... con cara de felicidad en el fondo...al recordar como tomó las riendas del juego su querido angelito...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el comedor...  
  
"Shiryu me trata como si nada....quizás besarme para él no significó nada.... y sólo fue una muestra de cariño... o tal vez apuntó mal y en vez..¡¡no, no puede ser!! Un beso como ese no lo dio por equivocación!!" _ Seiya no podía dejar de lado el recuerdo de la noche anterior..., cuando el chico moreno se fijó en que estaba bastante ido...  
  
_Ey! Sei-chan!.. baja de las nubes, sino se te enfriará la leche. _dijo señalándole su taza.  
  
Seiya se sonrojo y cogiendo la taza se la bebió de un trago, se quemó la lengua pero no se quejó, eso hubiese sido muy vergonzoso, ya había dado bastante la nota; así que cuando terminó se levantó a toda prisa y se fue.  
  
Saori se quedó sorprendida...  
  
_Dime Shiryu... a pasado algo?? Seiya estaba muy raro esta mañana... _ dijo serenamente.  
  
_Humm... que yo sepa no.. _ dijo con voz de no saber que pasaba.  
  
_Bueno, si nos disculpáis, nosotros también nos vamos, a ver si pillamos a ese niño por el camino y lo llevamos al instituto... ya que hoy no te ha esperado... _ dijo Ikki mirando de reojo al dragón.  
  
Shiryu no supo que contestar, sólo se quedó pensativo.  
  
Shun cogió su mochila y siguió a su hermano hacia la salida, cuando una figura en lo alto de las escaleras le llamó la atención... era Hyoga que le despedía con la mano.  
  
Shun sonrió al verlo tan tímido...  
  
_onii-chan! Se me a olvidado algo! Ahora bajo, ves sacando el coche, quieres? _ dijo subiendo las escaleras.  
  
_No tardes. _ dijo Ikki saliendo de la mansión.  
  
Shun subió las escaleras y cogió a Hyoga por detrás, cuando este estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación.  
  
_No quería irme sin darte un beso....., sabes que esa carita que me has puesto antes me encanta? _ dijo Shun en un susurro... notando como la piel de Hyoga se erizaba.  
  
_Ah si?..... _ dijo el cisne girándose para tener a Shun entre sus brazos.  
  
_Hai. _ dijo Shun con mirada de niño bueno.  
  
_Y a qué esperas para darme ese beso? _susurró Hyoga mientras colocaba sus manos detrás del cuello de Andrómeda.  
  
Shun sonrió y levantándose un poco de puntillas lo besó dulcemente en los labios.  
  
_siento que hayas pasado vergüenza en el almuerzo... no haré más lo de ayer.... _ dijo Shun avergonzado. Hyoga se sorprendió y se empezó a reír.  
  
_No te preocupes, vale muchísimo la pena, hazlo siempre que quieras... _ dijo girando la cara para no dejar ver su sonrojo.  
  
Shun sonrió de nuevo y besando a Hyoga en la mejilla se fue corriendo escaleras abajo para que Ikki no lo riñese.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
EL VUELO 107 PROVINIENTE DE GRECIA, ATERRIZA POR LA PISTA 3 _Dijo la recepcionista por los altavoces del aeropuerto de Tokio.  
  
"Ya estoy en Tokio......, ya estoy más cerca de ti Ikki....." pensó Shaka mientras miraba aterrizar el avión por la ventanilla de su asiento.  
  
Una vez hubo aterrizado el avión, el caballero de oro fue a recoger su petate y fue en dirección a la salida para coger un taxi que lo llevase a la mansión Kido.  
  
"Dios mío...., estoy nerviosísimo!... ¿qué le diré cuando lo vea? Que estaba preocupado por él y que vengo de visita?........ que desde que lo vi hace 6 años estoy enamorado de él?....., vamos! Pensará que soy un psicópata obsesionado!...., debería volver a Grecia........, haré el ridículo... eso si no me ataca al verme...." pensaba mientras veía los coches dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.  
  
"Pero ahora no puedo echarme atrás... he pasado 3 meses horrorosos sin saber nada de su estado..., no creo que sea malo que me interese por su salud............ Además, Milo-san me ha apoyado mucho todo este tiempo...., no puedo volver a casa como un cobarde.... qué pensaría él de mi??......., no, tengo que ser valiente y decirle lo que siento, si me rechaza lo entenderé, pero no me quedaré con la duda toda la vida." Y con esa firme decisión el caballero de Virgo fijó su mirada al frente, para no volver a cambiarla más.  
  
_Ya estamos en el centro de la ciudad, señor...,dónde le dejo? _ preguntó el taxista.  
  
Shaka lo miró un instante y le dijo que parase ahí mismo.  
  
_Arigatou. _ dijo bajándose del vehículo y cogiendo su petate del maletero.  
  
"Prefiero ir andando el resto del camino... tengo que pensar en lo que le digo...... y también prepararme mentalmente..........." pensó mientras suspiraba.  
  
_Ey! Habéis visto que chico tan guapo?? _ dijo una estudiante que estaba sentada encima de una moto.  
  
_Yaiiiiii!! Está como un tren!! _ dijo su amiga.  
  
_Oye rubio!! Eres de por aquí? Nunca te habíamos visto!! _ dijo la más atrevida, haciendo que Shaka las mirase extrañado, en el santuario no escuchaba cosas como esas.  
  
_Me lo dices a mi? _ dijo señalándose a él mismo inocentemente.  
  
_Claro! Eres el único rubio de por aquí!, veo que eres extranjero, de donde eres? _ siguió la chica.  
  
_De la India. _ dijo  
  
_Vaya!! _ dijo sorprendida.  
  
_Y vienes a visitar a alguien? _ dijo otra.  
  
_Sí...., aunque no se muy bien donde cae su casa.... _dijo mientras miraba el mapa.  
  
_A ver! Déjanos ver! Nosotras conocemos muy bien la ciudad.  
  
Una de las chicas se acercó, la primera que lo había llamado  
  
_Voy a la mansión Kido.  
  
Todas se miraron sorprendidas.  
  
_Vaya!.... ya sólo faltaría que fueses uno de esos guerreros del zodiaco! Sería la bomba! _ dijeron entre risas.  
  
_¿conocéis la historia de los caballeros?....  
  
_Eres.... er... eres uno de ellos?? _ dijo una que tenía aspecto frágil.  
  
_Sí, soy el caballero de oro de Virgo. _ dijo Shaka tan tranquilo.  
  
Todas se miraron asombradas y seguidamente se colgaron del brazo de Shaka.  
  
_Te llevaremos a la mansión!!!! Estaremos encantadísimas!!! _ dijo una morena.  
  
El caballero sonrió y se dejó guiar.  
  
_Vienes a ver a la señorita Kido?... te gusta ella? Realmente es preciosa. _ dijo una de ellas.  
  
_No...., no era ella a quien venía a ver especialmente desde Grecia... _ dijo poniéndose nervioso.  
  
_A uno de los caballeros, entonces? Os lleváis mal y vais a luchar? _ dijo una muy curiosa.  
  
_Espero que no, pequeña. _ dijo Shaka con una preciosa sonrisa. _ Vengo a ver al caballero que me robó el corazón........., pero creo que él me odia.... _ dijo sinceramente, ante los ojos abiertos de las chicas.  
  
_Vaya!! Si nosotras estuviésemos en el lugar de ese caballero estaríamos encantadísimas y orgullosas de que nos quisiera un caballero tan apuesto como tú. _ dijo la morena. _ por cierto, nos llamamos Rika, Kaoru y Yukina.  
  
Él las miró y se presentó _ Mi nombre es Shaka, mucho gusto.  
  
Los 4 fueron andando durante un buen rato conversando sobre el problema del caballero, y ellas intentaron levantar sus ánimos.  
  
Pasada casi una hora llegaron a la puerta del jardín de la mansión y el corazón de Shaka empezó a estremecerse.  
  
_Bufff...llegó el momento.... _ dijo nervioso.  
  
_Vamos Shaka-san!! Ánimos!!!! Dile a ese caballero lo que sientes!! No te rindas!!_ dijo Rika, la morena.  
  
_E.. eso... se... valiente! _ dijo la débil Yukina.  
  
_Estamos todas contigo! _ añadió Kaoru.  
  
Shaka abrió la verja del jardín y empezó a andar por el sendero de piedra hasta la entrada, acompañado a distancia por las chicas... como soporte moral.  
  
DINNNGGGGGG DOOOOOOONGGGG  
  
El caballero tenía las manos sudando de los nervios y el pulso acelerado...., cuando el caballero del dragón abrió la puerta, acompañado de Hyoga.  
  
Los tres se quedaron mirando sorprendidos.  
  
_Tú... tú eres Shaka de Virgo, verdad?? _ dijo Hyoga  
  
_Sí... perdonar que me presente sin aviso..... _ dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
_Tranquilo, pasa....... y dinos que te trae por aquí....., creía que los caballeros de oro no podían abandonar su templo. _ dijo Shiryu. _ debe tratarse de algo importante....  
  
Shaka se sonrojó....al pensar que cara pondrían cuando el dijese que había venido adrede, escapándose del santuario y sus reglas... para ver a Ikki.  
  
Lo llevaron al salón y le trajeron un té que acababan de preparar...., cuando escucharon que la puerta de entrada se abría.  
  
_Ikki ya debe haber llegado de llevar a Shun y a Seiya... _ dijo Hyoga girándose para ver si acertaba.  
  
Shaka se puso en tensión, unos segundos más y vería a Ikki, a su amor....  
  
_Ya estoy aquí! Al final no he podido encontrar a Se......... _ Ikki se quedó plantado en la puerta del salón sin terminar la frase.  
  
Ambos caballeros, Virgo y Fénix se quedaron mirando detenidamente.  
  
_Chicos...., quién es?... se que lo conozco, pero no se de que....., se que es alguien muy importante..... _ dijo Ikki acercándose tembloroso.  
  
Shiryu los miró analizando la situación... y creyó entender los motivos del viaje de Shaka.  
  
_Es Shaka de Virgo, uno de los caballeros de oro de Atenea. _ dijo Hyoga. _ vive en el santuario, en Grecia. Ikki abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
"El santuario... en Grecia?......., he sentido lo mismo al ver a este hombre que cuando vi ese libro..." pensó sin quitarle el ojo de encima al caballero de oro.  
  
_No piensas decirnos a qué se debe tu viaje, caballero? _ dijo Shiryu adrede para darle pie a Shaka.  
  
Este lo miró inquieto, no quería decir sus motivos delante de otros caballeros.  
  
_Esto.... yo.......  
  
Ikki lo miraba desde la puerta, tenía una extraña sensación que no lo dejaba dar un paso más.  
  
_Perdonar que os haya molestado..., no tendría que haber venido........ he sido un estúpido. _ dijo levantándose para irse.  
  
Shiryu pensó en detenerlo, pero al ver los ojos de Ikki cuando Shaka pasó por su lado, prefirió quedarse quieto, Ikki se ocuparía.  
  
El caballero de Virgo salió de la mansión con paso rápido, la cabeza gacha y las ganas de llorar a más no poder.... cuando un grito lo hizo detenerse...., era Ikki quien lo llamaba.  
  
_Ya me acuerdo de ti!!!! Ya recuerdo todo!! Se quien soy, se quien eres, he recuperado la memoria. _ dijo con tono alto para que Shaka lo escuchase desde donde estaba.  
  
El chico rubio se giró para mirar a Ikki, en la entrada de la casa, con la respiración agitada, con una camisa negra medio abierta y unos pantalones tejanos....  
  
_Yo... había venido para verte, Ikki.... _dijo al fin.  
  
Ikki sintió su corazón pararse, ese caballero había venido sólo para verlo?, a él?  
  
_Hace casi 4 meses... cuando luchamos y perdiste el conocimiento.... sentí que me moría...., Ikki.... todo este tiempo no he podido apartarte ni un segundo de mi mente...., estaba tan preocupado por ti, pensé que podrías haber muerto....., dios, me alegro tanto de que estés bien! _ dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ya que sus piernas no le respondían por los nervios.  
  
Ikki no cabía en su asombro y se acercó a Shaka poco a poco.  
  
_Estás bien?... _dijo con tono claramente nervioso  
  
_Sí... estoy muy bien..., todos estos meses he estado muy preocupado por ti, pero ahora veo que estás bien...., dime Ikki......¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando luchaste contra mi?.......  
  
Ikki se quedó pensativo y afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
_Hai......, se que me resucitaste a tiempo, nunca podré agradecértelo bastante.... _ dijo ayudando a levantarse al caballero de virgo.  
  
_No... no me odias por haber querido matarte??... _preguntó mirando a Ikki fijamente.  
  
Ikki negó.  
  
_No...., pensaste que era un traidor, pero rectificaste... no puedo odiarte......., además............... me hiciste recordar una cosa que había olvidado.... y me alegro mucho.... que me devolvieses ese recuerdo......, fue de hace 6 años.... _ dijo Ikki sin querer seguir con el tema del recuerdo, por pura vergüenza.  
  
_Hace 6 años?.... en la isla de la reina de la muerte? Qué buen recuerdo tienes de ese infierno? _preguntó Shaka incrédulo.  
  
Ikki permaneció unos momentos en silencio y sentando a Shaka en las escaleras le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara.  
  
_El recuerdo de haber visto a un dios..... _ dijo con un tono que hacía notar su vergüenza.  
  
Shaka abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
"Está.... está hablando de mi??? Cuando nos encontramos??...." pensó nervioso.  
  
_Ikki...... esa persona......  
  
_Eras tú, Shaka. _ le cortó el fénix  
  
Ikki se volvió para mirar la cara de sorpresa de ese hombre que con su increíble belleza le robó el corazón destrozado en la isla de la muerte.....,la cara de ese hombre con el que se enfrentó 6 años después y que después de matarlo lo resucitó, como si de un dios se tratara... que podía dar o quitar la vida con una abrir y cerrar de sus preciosos ojos.  
  
El caballero de Virgo se quedó mudo, sin palabras, no se esperaba que el mejor recuerdo de Ikki en esa isla fue conocerlo a él.  
  
_Y me alegro también que al verte a ti de nuevo ahora me hayas hecho recobrar la memoria perdida durante la batalla........, muchas gracias, Shaka-san.... _ dijo Ikki con una reverencia, pero en ese momento Shaka no puedo evitar esa situación y cogiendo a Ikki de los hombros le besó con toda la pasión que llevaba almacenando durante 6 largos años.  
  
Ikki se quedó de piedra, su dios lo estaba besando a él! A un pobre desgraciado que no merecía ni que lo hubiese venido a visitar.  
  
"No quiero que esto termine nunca..." pensó Ikki mientras rodeaba el cuello de Virgo.  
  
Las tres chicas que acompañaron a Shaka a la mansión Kido se alegraron muchísimo de ver a dos jóvenes tan apuestos besándose tan tiernamente, y más contentas que unas perdices decidieron irse para dejarlos completamente a solas.  
  
Shaka se separó lentamente de Ikki mirándolo a los ojos azules...  
  
_Ikki... te he... te he molestado con esto?.... _ preguntó  
  
Ikki negó con la cabeza y abrazó al caballero dulcemente.  
  
_Es el mejor regalo de recuperación que me han dado.... _ dijo en tono de broma.  
  
Shaka sonrió mientras apretaba a Ikki contra si.  
  
_Ikki.....yo..había venido porque.... necesitaba decirte mis sentimientos....... _dijo Shaka mientras acariciaba el pelo azul del chico.  
  
_Shhhh... _dijo Ikki poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ese casi dios. _Shaka-san... no hace falta que digas nada más......ese beso lo ha dicho todo... _ dijo ruborizándose.  
  
_Eso no ha sido suficiente para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero, Ikki- chan.... _dijo besando a Ikki en la frente.  
  
_Dejame hacerte mio...., no puedo soportar ni un minuto más..... _ dijo cogiendo la cara de Ikki entre sus manos a la vez que lo volvía a besar en los labios.  
  
Ikki lo cogió de la mano y empezando a andar a la entrada de la mansión......  
  
_Vamos a mi habitación.............. _ dijo bajando la cabeza, en esos momentos se sentía peor que un niño pequeño.....,sería porque Shaka era mayor que él?....  
  
Shaka lo siguió con la sonrisa en la cara, no podía creerse lo tierno que se veía Ikki cuando se sonrojaba.  
  
Al entrar a la mansión Hyoga y Shiryu los vieron pasar cogidos de la mano, Hyoga se quedó alucinando..., sin embargo Shiryu sonrió.  
  
_Vaya...,ahora Ikki no podrá decirte nada por que te acuestes con su hermano, verdad patito? _ dijo divertido, haciendo que Hyoga lo mirase colorado.  
  
_Qué... qué estás diciendo eh??? _dijo tirándole un almohadón. _ y qué me dices de ti eh?? Cuando vas a declararte a ese niño?...... _ dijo Hyoga que también se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del dragón por Seiya.  
  
Shiryu lo miró cabizbajo.....  
  
_Esta noche.....cuando llegue se lo diré........, ayer se quedó dormido cuando iba a decírselo.....  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Bueno! Espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado!! En el Próximo ya se acabará!! El fic es cortito!! ^^u (bueno, aunque tiene bastantes paginas por capitulo ne!)  
  
Besos y pleaseeee!!! Dejar Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enide Kant  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: :.:.:.:.:.:.:.: 


	3. El Accidente

Mi Dios

**Capítulo 03**El Accidente.

****Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato, y por supuesto no gano nada con ello.... bueno si... tal vez divertir a alguien más! ****

Seiya se había pasado la mañana dando vueltas por la ciudad, no le apetecía ir al instituto, tenía demasiados pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza y sabía que sería imposible concentrarse en clase.

"No entiendo porqué me besó! Shiryu no es propenso a dar ninguna muestra de afecto..., es tan serio y tranquilo!.." – pensaba el chico mientras se sentaba en unas rocas en la playa.

El sol ya estaba empezando a esconderse cuando se dio cuenta de que se había pasado toda la mañana allí, sin comer, sin beber y con toda la solanera dándole en la cabeza...., así que no se extrañó que cuando se quiso poner de pie se desmayó.

Eran las 23:00 h de la noche cuando el teléfono sonó en la Mansión Kido...., un caballero de pelo verde descolgó el aparato un poco molesto por las horas que eran...

- ¿Moshi Moshi? Shun al habla....

- ......

- ¿Seiya hospitalizado? ¿dónde? ....

- .....

- ¿En el hospital Shibuya? ... sí.... ahora mismo vamos! Gracias por avisarnos! – Shun colgó con el pulso aún acelerado..., Seiya había sido hospitalizado por una insolación que le hizo desmayarse junto a las rocas del acantilado y está gravemente herido en la UCI (union de cuidados intensivos).

Los demás caballeros que estaban en la habitación se pusieron de pie enseguida, Shiryu el primero de todos. El corazón le había dado un sobresalto al escuchar la conversación de Andrómeda.

- Shun habla! ¿qué le ha pasado a Seiya? – dijo el dragón con los nervios a flor de piel, el pulso le temblaba y como pudo se retiró el pelo largo de la cara que no lo dejaba nunca tranquilo.

- Se ve que se ha desmayado por una insolación en el acantilado...., está en vigilancia, se ha dado un golpe fuerte en la espalda.

Los demás caballeros asintieron nerviosos y cogiendo el coche de Ikki se pusieron en marcha para el hospital.

Por el camino fueron lo más rápido que el tráfico les dejaba ir, a esas horas de la noche el tráfico en Tokio era espantoso, cientos de japoneses volviendo de sus oficinas y trabajos en coche, en tren...., fueras donde fueras te sentías como en medio de una maratón..., pero un caballero de ojos de un verde-gris estaba ajeno a todo movimiento a su alrededor, no escuchaba los cláxones de los coches que pitaban, no veía las montones de lucecitas de colores que inundan la ciudad de noche... los montones de carteles publicitarios......, él sólo tenía la mente en un niño de ojos marrones y rebelde pelo castaño, tan dulce como un bombón e inocente como un niño de 5 años...., su Seiya....., si le pasara algo a ese rayito de vida..., si se apagara la luz de Pegaso......, él también se apagaría, se desvanecería.....

- Tranquilo Shiryu, no le pasará nada, Seiya ha sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores que una caída por un acantilado.... – le dijo Ikki sorprendiendo a todos.

- Onii-chan! ¿desde cuando recuerdas estas cosas? – preguntó Shun mirando atentamente los ojos azul noche de su hermano mayor.

- Desde que Shaka me devolvió la memoria. – dijo mirando por uno de los retrovisores mientras ponía el intermitente a la izquierda para meterse en un túnel.

- Hablando de él... ¿se ha quedado en casa? ... – preguntó Hyoga.

- Sí, estaba durmiendo y no he querido despertarle, no ha podido dormir bien desde hace meses y con el viaje de Atenas a Japón se ha agotado.

Los demás asintieron y volvieron sus vistas a las luces que iluminaban el túnel... y al salir de él vieron a menos de dos manzanas el edificio del Hospital de Shibuya, con el cartel en Kanjis grandes de color blanco.

Shun y Hyoga fueron los primeros en bajarse, Ikki esperaba a que saliese Shiryu para poder cerrar por dentro el seguro.

- Vamos Shiryu-san... ya hemos llegado... – dijo el dulce Shun, siempre tan preocupado. – Todo va a salir bien. – le dijo dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano para darle ánimos.

Hyoga pasó un brazo por los hombros de su conejito y los dos entraron por las puertas automáticas...seguidos de un Shiryu hecho un flan y un Ikki todo seriedad.

Ikki fue a preguntar por Seiya en recepción y le dijeron donde se encontraba la sección de Cuidados Intensivos. Bajaron un par de pisos y caminando por un largo pasillo todo blanco llegaron a una sala donde varias personas que estaban sentadas en cómodos sofás individuales lloraban o estaban completamente preocupados..., Shiryu suspiró antes de sentarse en uno de esos..., le daba la sensación que sentarse a esperar en ese cómodo sofá era el presagio de que su niño de ojos chocolate se iría para siempre de sus brazos.

"Seiya..." pensaba una y otra vez, repitiendo su nombre mentalmente, como si llamara a Pegaso, como si Seiya fuese a contestarle.

- Shiryu... cuando ese niño dormilón despierte quiero que le confieses tus sentimientos...., parecéis dos tontos disimulando ser sólo buenos amigos cuando se ve a años luz que os queréis....

- No Hyoga... él a quien quiere es a esa chica de su orfanato...., muchas veces los he visto juntos y sus miradas no engañan..... – dijo con los ojos acuosos.

- Bobadas! Y seguro que Seiya piensa lo mismo de Shun-rei y tú!

- ¿Shun-rei y yo?... ¡pero ella es como mi hermana! ... – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Hyoga echó una pequeña carcajada haciendo que el dragón lo mirara mal, no encontraba ese el momento ni el lugar para echarse a reir.

- Perdona, jaja... es que esa es exactamente la relación entre la amiga de la infancia de Seiya y él. Son como Hermanos....., es como el cariño que le tenemos nosotros a Saori...., Shiryu... Sey-chan te quiere a ti, a un hombre, al caballero del dragón que siempre le trae dulces de China y lo lleva en coche por las mañanas al instituto, al Shiryu tranquilo e inteligente que eres, al Shiryu que se deja el pelo largo porque a él simplemente le gusta enredar sus dedos en tu pelo cuando veis la tele en el sofá..., aunque tu encuentres incomodo tenerlo tan largo......, ese es el Shiryu que Seiya ama, y no a una amiga de infancia. – dijo Hyoga mientras le sonreía.

Los demás caballeros habían escuchado al rubio atentamente pero sin interferir en la conversación silenciosa entre ambos..., y sólo asintieron en respuesta cuando los ojos verde-gris de Shiryu los miraban interrogantes.

Suspiró y dejó salir unas lágrimas que se le habían amontonado en los ojos...., se las secó con las mangas de su camisa china y se volvió a retirar el molesto pelo de la cara... y recordó el día que Hyoga le había comentado.., cuando Seiya enredaba sus dedos en su largo pelo negro....

**:.:.:.: FLASHBACK :.:.:.:**

Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando los caballeros estaban sentados o medio tumbados en los cómodos sofás de la mansión Kido, mirando una película de terror psicológico...

Shun estaba apoyado en un hombro de Hyoga mientras el cisne le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

Ikki estaba sentado a lo indio con una taza de café en las manos....

y Seiya estaba sentado entre las piernas y apoyado en el torso del dragón, frotándose los ojos como un gatito..., cuando un mechón del pelo moreno de Shiryu se soltó de la cola que llevaba atada..., lo miró durante un momento y después de dirigirle una mirada rápida a los ojos verde-gris que tanto amaba cogió el mechón entre sus dedos y empezó a enredarlo y desenredarlo..., haciendo un pequeño tirabuzón y volviéndolo a dejar liso.... y entonces girándose hizo incorporar un poco a Shiryu y pasando sus brazos por su cuello le soltó la cinta que ataba su largo pelo azabache..., se sentó bien en el sofá y dijo...

- Shiryu... ¿me dejas acariciarte el pelo?..... ven... recuéstate en mis piernas..... – dijo dándose unas palmaditas cerca de las rodillas... haciendo que el dragón se sonrojara un poco pero accediera a que Seiya le acariciara el pelo.....

Los demás les echaron una mirada significativa, ese fue el momento que los demás tuvieron pruebas irrefutables de que ambos se gustaban.... así que disimulando un poco, al cabo de unos 20 minutos los otros 3 caballeros dijeron que no les gustaba la película o que estaban cansados y que se iban a dormir... y Seiya y Shiryu se quedaron solos en la sala de la tele.

Seiya sonrió al ver que Shiryu estaba algo colorado.... y cogiendo uno de los mechones del dragón se llevó uno a los labios y lo besó..., el moreno lo miró entre embelesado y sorprendido....

- Amo tu pelo Shiryu... lo mantendrás siempre largo?..... – dijo Pegaso en un susurro dulce.

- Sí te gusta largo lo dejaré así..... – dijo el moreno fijando la mirada en la pantalla de la tele para disimular un nuevo sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Seiya.

**:.:.:.: FIN DEL FLASHBACK :.:.:.:**

- Por favor, ¿los acompañantes de Seiya Izumi? – preguntó un doctor canoso y con traje azul.

Shiryu fue el primero en levantarse y abalanzarse sobre el doctor.

- Nosotros! ¿cómo está? Díganos doctor? ¿Seiya está bien? – preguntó de carrerilla y sin coger aire.

El doctor le sonrió y les dijo que hacía un par de minutos había recobrado el conocimiento.

- En sueños y incluso ahora que ha despertado no ha parado de repetir el mismo nombre... tal vez les suene....., llamaba a Shiryu...., supongo que no se estará refiriendo al dios Chino de la guerra verdad? – dijo bromista el médico.

- Shiryu soy yo, ese es mi nombre. – dijo el moreno algo molesto.

El doctor le sonrió algo avergonzado y les indicó la habitación donde podrían ver a su amigo.

- No le molesten mucho, aún está débil. – dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarles el paso y luego se puso a mirar su carpeta antes de dar alguna noticia a otros visitantes.

Shiryu anduvo a toda prisa por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta 111 que era donde estaba Seiya... y sin picar a la puerta entró como un huracán sobresaltando a los 3 ocupantes de la habitación..., dos enfermeras y un Seiya con vendas por todas partes y una pierna escayolada.

- Mi niño... – dijo en un suspiro al ver los ojos color chocolate brillar de alegría, al ver esa sonrisa dulce dirigirse a él.... – se adentró en la habitación y dio algunos pasos..., no sabía qué hacer... ¿lo abrazaba? ¿lo besaba? ¿le preguntaba qué tal? ¿le reñía por pillar una insolación?.....

- Shiryu.... chicos... – dijo dirigiendo la mirada detrás del dragón, donde se encontraban sus otros hermanos.

Shiryu se giró y miró a Hyoga a los ojos claros... "¿qué hacer"? fue la pregunta que sus ojos brillantes expresaron..., el rubio sonrió, tendría que hacer algo por ese par de tímidos...

- Seiya!... ¿te parece bonito?... Shiryu ha estado al borde de un infarto por tu culpa!... deberías darle un fuerte abrazo _como mínimo_ para recompensarlo, ne?... – dijo divertido cuando remarcó el "como mínimo".

Seiya se sonrojó pero asintió y abrió los brazos para que Shiryu lo abrazase.

La escena pareció durar mil años..., Shiryu estaba realmente nervioso y parecía que se hubiese quedado pegado en el suelo mirando lo hermoso que estaba su bomboncito esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

- Venga hombre! No te cortes! – le dijo Hyoga dándole un empujoncito que hizo sonrojar más al moreno.

Shiryu caminó al fin hacia la cama y sentándose en la silla de enfrente del castaño, se dejó abrazar por esos brazos delgados pero fuertes, sintió como las pequeñas manos de Seiya le acariciaban el largo pelo negro y lloró, lloró por toda la angustia que había pasado, por el miedo a perderlo y la alegría de verlo a salvo, por sentir su calor y su ternura en ese cálido abrazo.

Seiya cerró los ojos y se sintió inmensamente feliz... ¿eso significaba que era correspondido?... ¿Shiryu de verdad le quería?....

- Perdóname por haberte preocupado, Shiryu... – dijo en el oído del moreno.

Las enfermeras ya se habían retirado después de darles algunos consejos a Ikki y Shun para el cuidado de Seiya en casa...

Hyoga miraba la escena entre sus amigos con una sonrisa..., se merecían estar juntos, ellos se habían querido desde hacía mucho....

Ikki suspiró, no le gustaba tener que cortar la escena... pero tenía sus responsabilidades como el mayor que era.

- Seiya, escucha...., no se te ocurra volver a hacer lo que has hecho hoy ¿me oyes?..., no has ido a clases, hemos estado preocupados por ti todo el día, especialmente Shiryu... y cuando nos han llamado del hospital...., bueno, ya ves el resultado no?... – dijo mirando al dragón.

- Lo siento...., yo..., tenía muchas cosas que pensar, estaba preocupado... y necesitaba pensar......, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. – dijo arrepentido.

Ikki sonrió e hizo relajar al niño.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya a casa a tomar una tila...., Shiryu se quedará contigo a pasar la noche, mañana te llevaremos de vuelta a casa, baka! – dijo el mayor despidiéndose con la mano.

- No hagáis cochinadas que estáis en un sitio público, ne?... – dijo Hyoga riéndose al ver la cara de ambos chicos.

- Hyoga! No seas grosero! Que hagan lo que quieran! – le reprochó Shun también divertido.

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando Ikki, Shun y Hyoga salieron...., ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a la cara...., Hyoga había dejado en claro que los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos....

- ¿Tienes hambre Sei-chan? ... – preguntó Shiryu levantándose de la silla para ir a mirar por la ventana...

- Bueno... las enfermeras me dejaron en el armario un poco de chocolate.... – dijo sonrojándose, parecía un crío.... y Shiryu era tan maduro......

El dragón le sonrió desde la ventana..., su pelo largo meciéndose con la suave brisa de la noche...., tan hermoso...

- Ten... – le entregó la tableta de chocolate con leche.

Seiya partió una presa y se la llevó a la boca sonriendo, le encantaba el chocolate!

- ¿Me dejas... probarlo?.... – preguntó Shiryu mirando a los ojos marrones...., Seiya asintió y le tendió el chocolate, pero el moreno lo apartó sutilmente y sin que él se lo esperara lo besó en los labios.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los verde-gris y después de decirse todo con una mirada los dos los cerraron para seguir besándose..., Seiya pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Shiryu, atrayéndolo más hacia él, quería sentir cada roce de los labios fríos del dragón, sentir su pálida piel de luna, acariciar su pelo de seda negra....., pero Shiryu se acabó separando...

- Perdona..., no es el momento para esto....., tenías que descansar y yo... – dijo sonrojado sin saber donde mirar..., pero al escuchar la risa de Seiya lo miró a los ojos con una ceja arqueada...

- Shiryu..., no tienes que disculparte por besarme....., hacía tanto que lo deseaba...., no puedes ni imaginarlo. – dijo con una risa. – creo que me has dado la mejor medicina del mundo.

Shiryu lo miró con una sonrisa y le acarició el rebelde pelo....

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te llevé al mirador a ver la ciudad de noche?.... – preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le cogía una mano entre las suyas...., Seiya asintió... - ese día te llevé allí porque... porque quería declararte mis sentimientos......, pero cuando quise hacerlo te quedaste dormido y te tuve que llevar de vuelta a la mansión..... – dijo con una sonrisa de resignación....

Seiya se sonrojó... y luego habló...

- y cuando me dejaste en la cama.... me besaste en los labios... ¿verdad? ..

Shiryu lo miró sonrojado.

- Me desperté cuando me cargabas por las escaleras, pero estaba tan a gusto abrazándote que no quise abrir los ojos....., me hice el dormido....., por eso cuando me besaste me sorprendí muchísimo..., yo no sabía cuales eran tus sentimientos, yo te quiero Shiryu!.... por eso esta mañana no he podido mirarte a la cara, pensaba que tú sólo me querías como a un hermano, que tal vez tuviste mala puntería al besarme con la luz apagada... , me rayé! Me rayé mucho .... y por eso me fui a la playa a pensar......, y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes... – se apartó el pelo de los ojos....

- Seiya..., el beso que te di no fue de hermanos...., yo te quiero desde hace mucho......, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensaba que tú estabas con esa niña del orfanato...., no quería entrometerme...

Seiya le acarició las mejillas secas de lágrimas y acercó su rostro al del dragón para volver a besarlo, suavemente, perdiéndose en la fragancia a lluvia y hojas mojadas que desprendía Shiryu, tocando su pelo de finos hilos de seda negra, su piel pálida como un rayo de luna, tan frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte y frío...

Pasaron la noche durmiendo abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones unidos..., descansaron tranquilamente ahora que sabían que los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos...

**Bueno! Por fin he terminado el capítulo 3! **

**Tenía pensado que sólo fueran 3... pero creo k haré un 4º y se acabó. Pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero realmente estoy muy ocupada con otros proyectos que me ocupan el poco tiempo libre que tengo después del trabajo..., así que escribo cuando puedo que como podeis ver es de vez en cuando..., tener paciencia, yo acabo siempre mis fics..., pr me tardo mucho U, gomen!**

**Besos y espero k os haya gustado! me encanta la pareja Shiryu – Seiya... y hay tan pocos fics de ellos..., no entiendo como a la gente no le gusta Seiya, con lo mono k es! Tan pequeñito, con esos ojos marrones y el pelo alborotado, siempre alegre y positivo..., y Shiryu tan amable, tan honesto, tan maduro..., con esa cascada de pelo negro y esos ojos de ese color tan bonito que nunca se si decir que son verdes o azules... o un entremedio de verde-gris...., aish, me encanta el dragón! O.**

**Espero que os animeis a escribir sobre esta pareja! Que son realmente monos como novios! **

**Enide Kant Snape**

**:.:.:.:.Miembro de la Orden Siriusana:.:.:.:.  
:.:.:.:.Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:.:.:.:.  
:.:.:.:.Miembro de la Orden Severusiana:.:.:.:.  
:.:.:.:.Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana:.:.:.:.  
:.:.:.:.Miembro de la Orden Potteriana:.:.:.:.**


End file.
